User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Level Blueprints Guide and the 2000th Level
NOTE: The blueprints are now obsolete; I am planning to create an updated one with improved appearance and organization. I correctly guessed this will be a 2K level. As for my two-thousandth edit for this wiki, and my promotion to rollback status, I am ready to present my blueprint guide which gives an in-depth analysis of each level. Though it may not resemble the in-game appearance, it reveals many aspects of a level that cannot be observed simply by looking at an in-game image. The blueprint (blackboard style) displays all requirements, starting candies, blockers, special elements, and spawn notes which makes the blueprint both comprehensive and attractive. Please note that this is a βeta version of this guide. I may make some subtle changes in the layout. Post your comments so I can further improve my blueprints. guide1.png|Blueprints guide - Page 1 guide2.png|Blueprints guide - Page 2 guide3.png|Blueprints guide - Page 3 *Assuming all subsequent episodes have 15 levels each, this is the finale of Episode 134. However, it is possible that later episodes can have more than 15 levels; later Soda episodes have 20 levels each. For all episodes since Episode 3: **The number of episode opener of an episode is calculated by 15n - 10 - 14 where n is the episode number. **The episode finale is calculated by 15n - 10 . ** 2000 = 15(134) - 10 . It is the finale of the 134th episode if the assumption is correct. *Assuming all world sections since World Eleven are half-sections, this episode would be the 74th that belongs in a half-world. **The half-world in which this episode belongs is the smallest integer greater than of 10 + \frac{n - 60}{3} where n is the episode number. The number of episodes after World 10, the final full-world, is expressed as (n - 60) . ** 10 + \frac{134 - 60}{3} = 10 + \frac{74}{3} = 34 + \frac{2}{3} . Since the integral part is 34, you completed 34 worlds. You are also two-thirds the way into 35 once you reach the finale, so therefore Episode 134 is the second episode of World Thirty-Five. *'Proposal A' is based on the Roman numeral for 2000: MM. The initial candies are all blue and are arranged into a double M. This is analogous to the initial layout for Level 1000. **This is a particular complex-type level which requires you to clear all the triple jellie''s, drop all 20 ingredients, and complete a huge order requirement. **A complex-type level is any level which combines two or more level types, such as a jelly-ingredients level or a timed candy order level. *'Proposal B''' is based on an SI abbreviation for 2000: 2k. The blockers, consisting of six-layered icing and popcorn, is in the form of the text 2k. **You have as much as five minutes to get to the target score. **Furthermore, with four colors, you can theoretically play and score indefinitely, just like Level 252. *'Proposal C' is also based on Proposal B, but it is a complex-type level that is of the same type as Proposal A. **It is expected to be the most difficult proposal to complete, since you must collect 100 color bombs (26 are in the form of popcorn), and you must clear the evil spawner in time. Additionally, I have noted several theoretical new features, marked in italics. I made proposals of how the 2000th level would look like: 2000a.png|Proposal A 2000b.png|Proposal B 2000c.png|Proposal C Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas